


What's a Guy Gotta Do To Get The Wifi Password Up in Here?

by youngavengerfeels



Series: Love, Political Ambitions, and Other Things Bucky Barnes Is Bad At [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, First Meetings, Interns & Internships, M/M, Meet-Cute, Modern Bucky Barnes, Steve is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9837182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngavengerfeels/pseuds/youngavengerfeels
Summary: Bucky is a stressed out intern at the White House which would be super cool expect for the fact its day one he's already a ball of anxiety. But at last he got to meet Captain America. That was cool.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is ended up being a little cracky but I liked the concept so I ran with it. If you want to see more of Intern Bucky let me know.

At the moment death could not come quickly enough for Bucky. He may have landed his dream internship doing data analysis for the West Wing but everything else was going to shit. Going in Bucky had known the internship was going to be a lot of work, plus he had his classes, thankfully all online. But it was only the first day and Bucky already felt so overwhelmed be was pretty sure his anxiety had already killed him. If it hadn't his supervisor was going to kill him.

Orientation was really just a way for the senior staff to threaten to ruin their careers if they ever broke any of the hundreds of rules in the handbook. Bucky’s head had been spinning already panicking. He was positive that he was going to fuck this up. He didn't even know how he got here in the first place.

Well that wasn't really true. He had applied for the internship, but to be fair he had literally sent out a hundred applications he didn't really expect to hear back from the West Wing of all things. Bucky had assumed he would spend a year doing data analysis for some nonprofit with a cause he couldn't care less about looking for cheap labor. He had been absolutely floored when he answered to phone to the West Wing HR rep asking him for an interview.

This internship was going to open so many doors for him. Master’s degrees were a dime a dozen now a days but being able to put an internship at the West Wing down on his resume was going to land him so many interviews. All he had to do was actually complete the internship. 

Bucky stared at the laptop they had given him knowing he was going to get fired. Maybe they had said what the wifi password was in orientation but Bucky had been too busy focusing on the “if you leak anything we will murder you and your loved ones careers,” to hear it. Now he was sitting here staring at his laptop hoping it would magically connect. He needed to get on the Internet to access the data he was supposed to be analyzing. He was almost done with his master's degree, he should be able to figure out how to get the wifi password! 

“Hey!” Bucky said leaning over to try and get the attention of his desk neighbor who resolutely ignored him. “Do you know the wifi password?” Bucky asked anyway because it was better than sitting there freaking out. His desk neighbor looked up at him eyes dead, no emotion and gave Bucky a shrug. Bucky was more than a little concerned. He wanted to ask if she was alright, but was pretty sure the answer would just be a rant about how much work had to get done. 

Someone had to know the password since all the other interns were typing away. Bucky stood up and wandered around the cattle pen where they kept all the interns trying to get someone to help him out but all he got was uncompassionate shrugs. Getting more frustrated Bucky made his way out of the room and into the hallway in the search for someone to help him.

He really didn’t want to ask his supervisor but he didn’t really have a choice. The office door was open so Bucky knocked and waited for the call to come in. His supervisor didn’t even look up at Bucky but that alright. 

“Well what do you what?” he grunted startling Bucky. 

“Oh, well I am having trouble connecting to the wifi to access the documents you wanted me to…” Bucky started but his supervisor’s head whipped up and cut him off. 

“You better figure it out because it is not my job to babysit you interns. Get the fuck out of my office and get to work.” Bucky made a quick retreat out of the office and down the hall. 

Someone in this place had to be able to help him. He wasn’t even able to appreciate the beauty of the building as he searched. The first thing the interns did after getting scared shitless about accidentally sharing state secrets, was get a tour of the White House. Bucky had gotten the tour as a 3rd grader on a class field trip and remembered falling in love with the building knowing someday he wanted to work there. As a 3rd grader Bucky had dreamed of being President, now Bucky dreamed of getting the damn wifi password so he could do his job. 

The West Wing was crammed full of people but Bucky wasn’t even a blip on their radar as he scuttled around try to both grab someone’s attention but not bother anyone. 

Bucky was starting to get frantic. He was pretty sure he was supposed to be chained to his desk, not roaming around the White House. He was just a mindless peon, this had to be some sort of security beech. The fear of being tackled by a swat team was nothing though in comparison of Bucky’s fear of being fired for gross incompetence. 

He ran into something very solid and fell to the floor dropping his laptop. He cursed and scrambled to grab the laptop, because it would be just his luck to break the damn thing, not that it was of any use to him at the moment. 

“I'm so sorry! Sometimes I forget I can't just slip by people anymore,” an embarrassed voice distracted Bucky. He looked up from where he kneeled and died a little more. Looking down at him, looking flustered was goddamn Captain America. The living legend that had inspired so many historians’ wet dreams was standing right in front of him. Actually with Bucky on his knees he was at the perfect height to get a good view of the Captain’s crotch. It was an impressive crotch, so Bucky felt a little justified for zoning out a little bit. 

“Um are you alright?” Fucking captain America asked him. Bucky couldn't believe this was happening to him. He wasn't even this star struck when he had met the fucking President of the goddamn United States. 

“Yeah, who wouldn't be after running into 200 pounds of pure muscle,” Bucky said standing up. The Captain snorted and smiled at Bucky who was pretty sure he had never use identified more with a Victorian woman because he was practically swooning. 

“I'm Steve,” Steve said extending a hand out to Bucky who almost dropped his laptop again in his haste to shake Steve’s had. Because whole shit not only was he now on a first name basis with Captain America he was literally touching him. Ok, it might be a little weird how excited about that but he kind of figured most people forgive him that, since Steve looked like he was literally chiseled from marble in accordance to every man and woman's fantasy. Wow, Bucky really needed to pull it together right now. 

“Bucky,” he said before he remembered that his nickname was weird and he probably should have said James because that was what everyone else in the office was calling him. Steve quirk an eyebrow at him and Bucky knew he was being judged and couldn't help but bristle a little bit, sure his name was stupid but it was still his name.

“Sorry to have interrupted you, I’m sure you’re super busy,” Steve said sheepishly. 

“Honestly I’ve spent the day wandering around trying to get the wifi password so I wouldn’t describe that as busy,” Bucky blurted out before he could think. His face went red with embarrassment, because he had just admitted his gross importance to Captain America. Steve started laughing way harder than Bucky thought was necessary. He threw his head back and was clutching at his chest like a giant dork, an insanely hot dork but still a dork. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to laugh at you, but I think that was the most honest thing anyone in this building has ever told me.” You should have seen them when I asked for the password. I don’t think they even thought I knew what wifi was, but if I’m going to be dragged to galas and meetings here all the time I gotta be able to check Twitter,” Steve said with a grin that had Bucky laughing. He could totally see all the bigwigs baffled at the idea of Captain America fooling around on the internet. 

“I can imagine you sitting in on briefings with the President watching cat videos,” Bucky grinned. 

“Who could blame me? They are just so cute,” Steve laughed. Bucky laughed too. The whole situation was so surreal. Not only had he landed his dream internship he was having an honest to god conversation with Steve Rogers. He couldn’t wait to tell his mother and sisters, they would all swoon. 

“You probably want the password though. Its ‘USA1776’” Steve said. 

“Seriously?” Bucky asked not sure if Steve was making a joke at his expense or if the wifi password was that glaringly stupid. Steve shrugged like he knew what Bucky was thinking. 

“I know, I had the same reaction,” Steve said. Assured that Steve wasn’t lying to him Bucky typed in toe password and watched the icon load breathing a sigh of relief when it said ‘connected.’ 

“Oh thank god, you’re a lifesaver,” Bucky gushed. 

“That’s what people tell me,” Steve said with a smile making Bucky flush because he was a goddamn idiot. 

“Captain Rogers, they need you now,” A scary looking general said appearing out of nowhere. The smile on Steve’s face fell and was replaced by an expression Bucky had become familiar with after hours of watching Captain AMerica documentaries and reading history books. It was the patented stoic Captain America face. Bucky hated it now that he had seen Steve smile. 

Bucky hadn’t even thought about why Captain America was at the White House. He was probably summoned to discuss some impending crisis or something equally dramatic and here Bucky was holding him up in the hallway talking about cat videos. 

“I guess duty calls. Thanks again,” Bucky said making a hasty retreat not waiting for Steve to say anything. 

 

Mornings had never been particularly kind to Bucky. He was definitely more of a night owl. Being a college student had only done more to fuck up his sleep schedule. Now that he had a 9-5 job though he was paying for all those all nighters. He barely woke up in time to get dressed let allow make coffee. Bucky stumbled into the office disoriented and grouchy. 

Bucky stopped abruptly in the doorway because holy shit Captain America, no Steve was in the cattle pin. The poor man looked utterly lost and he probably was because there was no other reason for him to be wandering around the intern’s desk looking like he wondered out of a lumberyard. Who came to the White House wearing flannel? Apparently Captain America.  Bucky had never seen Steve out of uniform and he was pretty sure he was about to combust. Every intern was openingly staring at him mouths gaping. 

It wasn’t until someone nudges Bucky forward that Bucky realized that he was blocking the entry way. He moved out of the way toward his desk because as much as he wanted to stand around ogling Steve he had work to do. 

“Bucky!” Steve called brightly weaving his way over to Bucky’s desk. “I brought you some coffee to make up for knocking you over yesterday,” Steve said placing a Starbucks cup on his desk. “It might be cold. I had some trouble finding you. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy when I asked for Bucky,” Steve said sheepishly. 

“That’s probably because my name is James,” Bucky said taking a sip. Caramel Macchiato; Steve had good taste. “James Buchanan Barnes, but my friends call me Bucky,” Bucky said. 

“So we’re friends,” Steve said beaming. Bucky was going to combust because holy shit Captain America wanted to be his friend. 

“Yeah, Stevie,” Bucky said trying to be smooth. Steve laughed making the butterflies in Bucky’s stomach flutter up a storm. 

“I’ll see you around Bucky,” Steve said clapping Bucky on the shoulder, totally not sending Bucky stumbling forward. 

There was a moment of silence as Steve exited the room and then the room erupted into commotion as everyone crowded around Bucky’s desk questions demanding answers. As casually as possible, which was hard because Captain America had just personally delivered him apology Starbucks, Bucky opened up his laptop and watched with satisfaction as if connected to the wifi automatically. 

“Holy shit is that a phone number?” One of the other interns said gesturing at the cup in Bucky’s hand. He quickly inspected the up which did in fact have a phone number scrawled on it along with a little doodle of an eagle carrying the shield. Wow, Captain America was smooth. Bucky quickly moved to cover the phone because these leeches already had their phones out ready to steal the phone number. 

Bucky glared at his co-workers until they retreated back to their desk. Throughout the day he couldn’t help but noticed the jealous glares they sent him. Bucky was too busy trying to figure out when this had become his life? Making sure his supervisor wasn’t looking Bucky pulled out a phone and sent Steve, “Thanks for the coffee and giving me the super secret wifi password” Bucky was really hoping he wasn’t misreading the situation because if Steve hadn’t been flirting with him this would be super embarrassing. He would probably have to quit. 

It was only moments later when his phone lit up with a reply. ‘No problem. Although if you want to go out to dinner with me as a thank you for saving your butt I wouldn’t say no.” Bucky was pretty sure he was dreaming. He actually pinched himself. He quickly responded yes and sat back in a daze. All he wanted was to make it through his internship and somehow he had managed to get a date with Captain America. He wondered if he could put that on his resume?  

  
  



End file.
